Flowey in the Flower Pot
by Nyake
Summary: Flowey is alone in the ruins. Frisk is determined to fix this. After all it's not a truly happy ending untill all the family is together, right? Pacifist Ending. T for swearing. After all, Flowey is in this.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Introduction: Howdy all! It's been a super long time since I wrote a fanfic so like go easy on me or something (Call me Nyake or Nya would'ya?)? Undertale just sparked my interest~ I'll probably be doing a couple of other fics for it if I get the courage (or should I say determination?). This fic will primarily be domestic potted plant Flowey (Asriel?) fluff with a healthy sprinkling of angst. And thus we start with angst. Absorb your angst pellets kids! They're good for you!**

 **Flowey in the Flower Pot**

 **Prolouge:**

The faint and steady sounds of distantly dripping water roused him into awareness of the world around him. Not that there was much to it anymore. A small patch of gleaming golden flowers, that was his world now, he couldn't move anymore. He didn't have the _determination_. Not that it mattered, everyone was gone and he was all alone.

It hadn't been long since Frisk, obnoxious, stupid, kind, infuriating, _merciful_ , Frisk had released the monsters from the Underground. (Maybe a few weeks, no more. Time was hard to keep track of when you only had faint light from above to go by.) They had broken the barrier and led their new family away, away from heartbreak and pain and the game that he had played. God, how he'd hurt them. How he'd relished in causing the pain, getting joy from it. No wonder they all left without a second glance (a quiet voice reminded him of Frisk's goodbye visit. He brushed it off). He would be alone now, unable to hurt, unable to feel. Because he couldn't feel not at all…could he?

The sound of a pathetic, hiccupping sob startled him into looking around, searching for the sound.

His petals wilted as he realized that HE had made the noise.

Anyone in the Underground (which was to say no one, he was alone and always would be) would have heard the cry that echoed next, sounding for all the world like a wounded animal. They would have heard the crazed laughter mixed with loud sobs as the child turned flower lamented his sins.

 **Author's Note: UH, it's a little short huh? Well it's just the prologue! I hoped you enjoyed and that you'll continue to enjoy!**

 **I love getting reviews~**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Nyake**


	2. Chapter 1: The Picking of the Pot

**Flowey and the Flower Pot**

 **Chapter 1: The Picking of The Pot**

Frisk frowned at the selection of flower pots before them. They had told their adopted monster mother that they wanted to plant flowers (a very special, talking, soulless flower but Toriel didn't know that yet). This lead to their current predicament, choosing the perfect flowerpot for their golden friend (he was a friend right? Of course he was). Squeezing their mother's large, soft, furry white hand Frisk pondered their decision before stepping forward to test the weight of the pots, they had to be able to carry it through the underground and back when it was full of soil, after all.

After handling the selection of pots Frisk had found a nice, sturdy one that their mom had nodded approvingly of.

"I'm sure the flowers will love this pot, my child," Toriel's smile was obvious in her voice as she looked at her serious brown haired child. The little one had taken such care in picking a pot for the flowers one would think they were choosing a present for a beloved rather than such a simple thing.

There was a pause as Frisk critically observed the pot in their arms through their bangs, "…ribbon?" came the quiet question, so soft that only one used to the volume would catch it.

Toriel kindly smiled at Frisk, "You wish to put a ribbon around the pot, little one?" A vigorous nod. "Alright, I suppose we shall have to pick out a ribbon then," she chuckled.

The selection of the ribbon was quiet possibly more arduous and difficult for Frisk than actually picking out the pot. There was a much bigger selection for one thing, and they wanted to show Flowey that they put thought into this gift, that they cared. It had to be absolutely perfect. Eventually a thick, striped green and yellow ribbon was chosen and Frisk privately thought that it would look quite fetching when all was said and done.

Toriel waited patiently as Frisk observed the ribbons holding some up to the pot, before shaking their head and moving onto the next one that caught their eye. Honestly, such a strange child, picking out ribbons and pots as if it were a life or death matter. It was actually endearing watching the little one put so much effort into it.

"What would you like for dinner, dear one?" she asked as the two made their way up to the counter to purchase the charming little pot and shining ribbon that Frisk had chosen. There was a long pause as Frisk contemplated dinner then…"pie?" the soft query came.

Toriel nodded at her charge. "Of course, my child. Butterscotch and Cinnamon?" she asked for clarification (though she already knew the answer). A nod full of flopping brown hair confirmed the dinner selection (as expected it was Frisk's favorite after all).

While dinner was being made Frisk focused on tying the ribbon around the flowerpot. It was a lot harder than Frisk initially expected. The ribbon kept slipping off because they couldn't tie it tight enough and the ribbon itself was sleek making the process all the harder. With a frustrated huff that had their bangs flaring out the child threw themselves down onto the carpet next to the offending object and glared at it balefully.

That was how Toriel found them, lying prone on the floor, glaring at a flowerpot as though it had said something truly offensive with a ribbon puddled uselessly around its base. She laughed at the sight causing the annoyed glare of her child to shift to her. "Now, my child, don't look so upset. What's troubling you so?"

In response to their parent Frisk picked up the ribbon and draped it over the pot, exhaling dramatically as it slipped back to the floor all without raising their body from the ground. They were _determined_ to pout over this.

Toriel's warm laughter washed over them again, "Well, I suppose we should fix this problem, my child? After dinner of course!" She sang.  
At the mention of dinner Frisk bounded over to the table, ready to take a break from their project and focus on something else, namely filling their rumbling stomach.

Dinner was warm, delicious and filling and after eating Frisk felt the sleepiness of a full stomach creep up on them but they remained _determined_ to finish their gift. Toriel sensing she wouldn't get the child to bed unless the ribbon was successfully tied to the pot gently guided Frisk back to the living room where she sat on the floor with them and carefully guided their small and clumsy hands into tying a little less than tidy but still undeniably adorable bow.

Frisk went to bed that night feeling satisfied with their gift and dreamt of golden flowers with goat monster faces and cute flower pots.

 **Author's Note: Aahh, I wanted to get another chapter done since the prologue was so short! I hope you guys enjoyed? I should probably mention that Frisk is gender neutral in this story. I hope this chapter didn't drag on too long, I had fun describing Frisk's dilemmas and Toriel's gentle mothering.**


End file.
